


04【开水白菜×男少主】

by yanxiJudy



Category: all男少主, 男少主 - Fandom, 食物语
Genre: M/M, all男少主 - Freeform, 食物语 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiJudy/pseuds/yanxiJudy
Summary: 无意识脑洞车，全是及时行乐的短片串联起来的。设定是即将任职食神的空桑少主需要完成九重天司命星君布下的历劫任务。结果历劫对象从一个变成了许多个的狗血废料文。这里只发车的部分，正文还请搜索LOFTER关注数风流，查找文章04纸醉万人迷
Relationships: 开水白菜×男少主
Kudos: 23





	04【开水白菜×男少主】

**Author's Note:**

> 无意识脑洞车，全是及时行乐的短片串联起来的。  
> 设定是即将任职食神的空桑少主需要完成九重天司命星君布下的历劫任务。结果历劫对象从一个变成了许多个的狗血废料文。  
> 这里只发车的部分，正文还请搜索LOFTER关注数风流，查找文章04纸醉万人迷

师生paro，慎入  
6000+

等白老师收拾好桌面再次看向少主，他的上半身也被剥离干净，露出了细瘦的腰线，流畅的人鱼线条流淌在炙热下滚烫泛红的一大块肌肤，他的骨架有一点小，比之他们这个年龄段的少年骨骼更加纤细。撇开小腹上被烫红的肌肤，带着两抹红晕的胸膛上，莹白的肌肤在微微的汗意下泛着诱人的光泽。

在少主看不到的地方，某只衣冠禽兽咽了咽口水，唇角勾起一抹诡异的弧度。

不明所以的少主只觉得这人的眼神极不友善，不过眼下，他的注意力不在他身上而是看着手中已然被咖啡弄湿的校服，面色难看。

这件衣服还是魏川那家伙的……本家没有他的校服，现在弄脏了……

Fuck！本家的那家伙不会要让我给他洗衣服吧？！

“啧。”少主顾不上观察白老师的目光，他忽然一手攀上高了他半个脑袋的老师的双肩，带着一点命令式的口吻道，“拿一件衣服给我。”

是他的咖啡把我的衣服弄脏了，要他一件衣服有什么过分的。

白老师闻言挑眉，似乎对于面前的这位学生如此带着挑逗意味的命令十分的不解，两人对视片刻，白老师突然将手放在了系着整洁的衣带。优雅的交错着他带着光斑的指尖，让原本就极为端正的棕色衣带在顷刻间滑落在地。

少主一瞬间有些愣神。

就在怔愣之际，原本还衣冠楚楚的西装老师已经将最外层的薄荷色外套轻松地脱了下来，衣服自上而下披盖在少主头上，只是白老师再要解开绿色衬衫最上方的两颗衣扣时，他忽然停下了动作。手势一转，猛地捞起少主脱下的校服，又环住将少主的腰肢往办公桌下的空地一塞，自己倒是顺势坐下，双腿看似无意的将人死死地锁在桌下。

再怎么挣扎也只能将头伸到座椅上那人的大腿上，某位从来没蹲过办公桌的少主面色不虞，但也不能在只披着一件外套的情况下堂皇而至的出现在办公室内其他人的面前。  
是的，就在他被按在白老师双腿之间的时候，门外传来了另外两位老师的招呼声。

“白校长，早上好。”

“早上好。”

藏在办公桌下的少主视线狭隘，看不到那两名任课老师的身影，不由得想要向沙发椅上的人开口询问时间，好明白自己要蹲多久。他探出头，刚要开口，立即就被一只手压了回去。

“唔！”

“白校长？”

“……什么事。”

“您有没有听见什么奇怪的声音？”

“没有，嗯……”

“白校长？您怎么了？身体不舒服？”

“无碍，大概是空调吹久了有些冷。”

“那您还是把衣服穿上吧，您的外套呢？”

“……哈哈，被本家的小少主弄脏拿回去洗了。”

“您班上那个？真的假的？看起来不像是会洗衣服的孩子。”

“这个世界上是有洗衣店的。”

不再理会与自己背对面的同事，白老师再次俯身，眼里闪过一抹警告的色彩，他看着方才推弄之间少年虎齿勾上他原本就隐隐燥热挺立的下身，眼中充斥起浓重的情欲色彩。

他的手还按在少主的发顶，可以直接触碰到他柔顺的发丝，感受着难言的舒爽，他微微眯着眼，整个人都是猫儿似的慵懒惬意。按住少主头顶的那一只手不由得将人往身下提了一提，让半开的檀口将他的前端整只吞入。隔着衣料的瘙痒让他舒服的往沙发椅上一靠，带着滚轮的椅子突然收到向后的力，让原本就艰难屈膝的少主猛地跪了下来，原本只是夹住他腰肢的双脚一下子变成了提住他两腋不让他趴下的扶手。

忽略被强行按在别人裤裆的恶意，这样攀住扶手的动作还是让本就处在狭小空间的少主身体稍微放松了些。

不等他恢复体力，就听到沙发椅吱呀向桌子推进的声音，原本只是绷紧的双脚突然将他往里一踢，他险些又叫出了声，但对方那一整个前端依旧堵在开口。忍下口中有些干呕的冲动，他两眼发花，只觉得空气稀薄。

两人又是跪地又是抽气，三人间的办公室并不大，这点动静还是能听到的。

“白校长，您没事吧？”

“我没事，刚刚踢到东西了。”

找回呼吸的少主想要就着口中的圆头咬牙切齿一番，他将那圆头卡在牙关间轻轻地吸了几口，果然又听到了那人几声隐忍的喘息。

“白校长，您真的没事吗？”

“没事，你们不是还有两堂课吗？”

“啊，对，白校长您是要在办公室里休息吗？您等等，我们拷好文案就离开。”

“好。”白老师的话音刚落，他忽然将另一只手捏住了少主稚嫩的喉结，在凸起的地方，猛地一勾，满意的察觉到了少年的战栗，他现下不知道少年的表情，但是他感知到被含住的前端沾上了更浓厚的津液。似乎是要惩罚他一般，原本充作扶手的双腿开始自下而上摩挲着，在少年的双腿间精准的找到了热度尚未散去的下身。

找到他的另一位朋友了。

眼镜下的眼眸划过一丝笑意。

他抬起一只脚，状似无意的来到那一处左右摩擦，似乎只是想将溅在皮鞋上的咖啡渍蹭到少年的裤裆上，但是很快，他就摸清了这位小朋友的轮廓。嘴角的弧度难以抑制的上扬，他开始一点一点的上下逗弄着他的小朋友。

身下的挑逗不急不缓，每一次少主都能清楚地感受到自囊袋以下开始，伴随着些微颤抖而开始坚硬的鼓胀，慢慢的，从囊袋上移到他的前端，在他一上一下的摩擦下形成了笔直的一条路线。

少主的身体越是颤抖，施力者就越是不加快速度，相反，他还会在囊袋上滞留，等待着少主自己开口吞咽他的前端。

终于，在一刻钟的研磨下，他被含在嘴里的前端感受到了口腔的紧缩，几乎是同时，原本还是挺直的小朋友在他脚尖触及前端凸起的时刻，不受控制的隔着布料迸溅出了什么滚烫的液体。那温度和触感，隔着单薄的衣裳，还有他的牛皮鞋，带着融化脚心的热度从他的脚下化开。

那炙热让座椅上的人舒服的想要深入那一张小嘴，在身下之人的高潮里来回捻动裤裆间喷溅精液的小口，不让他的第一次高潮这么快结束，硬是让那初次的高潮延续了十多秒的时间。

白菜刚要撤下另一只支撑少主的脚，却被身下的人按住，一双手自下而上撩开他的裤脚，顺着他的小腿爬了进来，就这么径直的靠近了他的一处痒痒窝，带着报复性的抓痒让方才还在享受的白菜身体一绷，舒爽和痒意同时涌上大脑，热血一时间不受控制的冲上身体的两处，他的面上沾着红晕，俯身看向身下恶作剧的少主，带着几分咬牙切齿的意味。他想要看看这样戏弄师长的人此刻到底是什么样的表情。这一看之下，竟是险些窒息。连另外两位同事的道别都没有注意，直到耳边传来清脆的关门声。也不管出门的两人会不会中途回来，白菜一把将半裸的少年从身下捞出，抱在怀里，感受那高潮后炙热的温度，双手游走在少主漂亮的蝴蝶骨上，沿着他的脊椎骨，一双手像是敲击着皮囊下的灵魂般，每一次触碰都会惊起怀里少年的颤抖。

他满意的看到跪趴在怀里的少主露出了娇艳的面容，脑海中有什么炸开，身上一阵燥热，全然没有方才的循序渐进，只想立刻扒开少年处在高潮余韵之中紧紧咬合的后穴，然后肏出他的肠液，以此泄去自己一身的欲火。校裤下的双膝已经被地板磨蹭出了深粉色的印记，不疼，但是让人很不舒服，骤然被座椅上的白菜拉上了柔软的沙发，少主竟然出现了片刻的恍惚，迷蒙间微微睁大双眼，原本被薄冰掩盖在隆冬之下的桃花深潭，在第一次高潮后，被身下传感的情欲炸开，带着醉人香气的桃花水溢出了粉红的眼角，滑落在身下想要扯开他裤头的那双手，滑落在相护交错的阴茎之间，像是两者交合的产物。

眼角被人温柔的亲吻着，视线从身下亲密无间的两根阴茎移开，少主看向了这个方才用一只脚将他玩弄到人，他的眼角微挑，漂亮的好像要飞起，比之自己较为平淡的桃花眼，他觉得这样的眉眼不带眼镜是极好的，但是不戴眼镜，他这样的意气风发就会被其他人看到。察觉到无声抽泣的少主似乎在分神，原本还带有安抚性质的吻突然迫切起来，勾起他的双腿将少年的腰肢锁在怀抱中，他迫不及待的将唇齿触碰上那不属于人间的芳泽，不给他任何躲开的机会，他起身将人压倒在办公桌上。

高潮刚过，少年整个身体都泛着不自然的粉红，炙热的肌肤暴露在微冷的空调风下让他更加敏感被人触碰的地方，此刻少主被人压倒在书桌上，粗糙的纸质文件在身下的摩擦让他忍不住舒服的呻吟出声。白菜张口咬住少年伸出的小舌带入自己口中一阵翻滚搅动，不出片刻，就有晶莹的液体自两人紧紧粘合的双唇间溢出，滑落在他绯红的脖颈上。

一吻毕，少年大口的喘气，错开面颊望向别处，面上的红晕不知是恼还是羞。白菜的双手突然松开，他居高临下的看着面前半身软瘫在办公桌上的少年，半眯着的双眸倒映着春水，像是快要溢出来似的，被他紧紧地锁在眼角的红晕里，身体因为喘息而起伏着，这让他胸前的那两朵茱萸愈发娇艳的挺立在空气中，随着胸膛的起伏不住地颤抖着，像是娇艳欲滴的花朵。

少主双眼逐渐可以看清周围的事物，方欲起身，就感受到了来自胸口的嘶咬。浓浓的恶意，带着看似斯文的咀嚼和吮吸。他当了这么多年的少主怎么会不知道那些不被家族人们抬到面前说的道道，这禽兽在自己面前做什么他会猜不到？虽然他一开始脱衣服的时候是真的猜不到啊！！

“唔嗯。”这人不是讨厌他这个少主了么？

所以他现在一定是在替魏川那家伙报复我了吧？！

“唔嗯！”

胸口突然被人狠狠地嘬吻了一口，他听到了一声嘶哑的欲望开口：“不专心，该罚。”

白菜这样说着，又凑近那一张微微张开的红唇，擒着那一点桃中带粉的红不放，执着的吮吸着那温润的小舌，缠着他与自己在津液中火热的共舞。从来没有经历过法式深吻的少主此刻依旧是一头雾水，身上的敏感点被他挑拨的云里雾里的，他甚至不知所措的想要往窗外看去。想要找些绿意盎然的风景降下他再次挺立在白菜手中的下身，一种羞耻感逐渐顺着椎尾骨爬上了他的大脑，刺激的快感直冲天灵盖，他就像是挣扎着不愿落水的幼鸭，明明潜意识里什么都知道，可是在四周环水的情况下萌生的全是逃跑的念头。

他这是在报复我，一定是在报复我。

真的么？

逃跑来不及的少主只能在心中断断续续的默念着这一句话，坚定着不让自己沦陷在对方温柔却又极具挑逗意味的亲吻和抚摸中。

结果……

“唔嗯，不要，太快了！”

阴茎被人过快的撸动让他爽厉到全身发颤，脸上的桃花泪断断流出，沾着春水的眼婕像两只扇子一般扑闪着想要躲开身上那人宛如饿狼一般的欲望。他被这人玩弄到高潮已经是第二次了，后穴在此期间还莫名被他塞了一支冰凉的钢笔，一冷一热的磨合让他的第二次高潮来得极为迅猛，他甚至感觉到有什么黏腻的液体从后穴深处的肠壁上缓缓流出，似乎将那一只冰冷的钢笔都玩热了。

“看来是可以了？”

他还处在高潮的快感中，没有交合的双唇间银丝不断的滑落，粘在了对方火热的胸膛，两点茱萸被隔壁办公桌上找来的钢夹立起，在阳光下泛着银色的亮泽，格外引人瞩目。他几次想要开口，甚至是自己想要挪动到窗前将透着光亮的百叶窗拉上，无奈对方在他身上的耕耘似乎过于专注，他越是想要伸手拉上窗帘，身上的人原是要用各种他难以理解的办公用具抽插他本就弱小的后穴。

“当真是，玉树后庭花啊。”少主蜷缩着身子没缓过神，突然听到这样一句古诗，想要拉上窗帘的手也是一顿，然而就是他这一个愣怔，错过了最后的机会。他突然被人抱起，圆润的臀瓣被一双手反复揉捏着，每一次的捏掐总是会让他暴露的后穴感到凉意，等少主终于反应过来他想做什么已经晚了。

“你不会？！等等！”这不可以的！

惊呼还未脱口，就被一个深深缠绕的吻堵了回去。对方的抽动并不给他理解的机会，就像总是突如其来的深吻一般。他的舌带着浓浓的侵略感，搅动着他的津液，肆意的在口腔里涂抹他的气息。而他裹着少主精液的硬物，也未尝不是这样一点一点的在靠近肠壁的后穴里耸动。

“乖，我还一次都没有呢。”

白菜突然退开了一些，身下却贴得更近，他似乎感觉到那带着棱角的前端透过那一层肠壁开始游曳在他的前列腺附近。

“你！”一坐到底。

他被面前这个衣冠禽兽彻底的开拓了“后庭花”！

似乎是已经足够湿润的缘故，他的抽动丝毫不费力，来回进出之间，总是恶意的用前端划过靠着前列腺的那一处肠壁。少主面上被怒火灼烧的通红，倒映在他的镜片下竟是分外妖娆的美艳。被人摊在桌面上注视着，这样炙热的目光如果这个“万人嫌”的少主还不知道是什么意思恐怕就真的是无药可救了。

“你就不能轻一点！嗯！”下身被大力抽送的肿胀肉棒肏弄得有一点怪异的舒服？

但这并不能表示被人压在身下的少主会如人所愿的辗转呻吟。仿佛从他的对视中读出了他的意味，白菜突然冲他宠溺的一笑，这样的面容突然对着另一个人露出带有宠溺意味的眉眼，似乎开始有意无意的向窗边靠去，果然看到身下的少主似乎眼底划过一道光。少年桃花色的身躯仰躺在凌乱的办公桌上，一只手摇摇欲坠的向透过阳光的窗口探去，就好像堕落的天使渴望再一次回到天堂，却被人折下双翼留在身边，这种带着折翼痛觉的刺激透过厚重的镜片直射入白菜的双眼，瞳孔都惊艳的缩了缩。

一条条横切而入的阳光平铺在他的胴体上，像是完成了餐后甜品的最后一点装饰，已然想要偃旗息鼓的人又一次提起了进食的食欲。

少主努力伸出手，想要将那近在咫尺的百叶窗拉上，眼看就快要成功了，一只手突然捂住了他的双眼，压迫感自身下突然被填满的冲撞而来，蔓延到他探向窗户的手，似乎被人牵引着老老实实的按在了玻璃上，完美破开了层层窗叶，赤裸的扒拉开了更多的阳光照射在交合的身下。两只手交叠着，失去视觉让他对身下莫名暴躁的动作更加敏感，方才还能强行咽回亲吻里的呻吟此刻竟是被他断断续续的全部倒了出来。

“嗯嗯啊啊，你想干什么？”

“呵，”白菜一如既往的好脾气，这也是让少主在厌恶他的同时还会带上几分尊敬的缘由，他是学校里除了魏川那家伙，唯一一个不对他表示排斥的人，明明有时候看他的眼神和其他人一样，走近了就瞬间被眼镜隔开了眼神交流。

“我不是正在肏着你么？”他突然感觉到有什么炙热的身体俯下身，紧贴着他的小腹，严丝合缝，甚至可以用脏乱的下身触碰到那人没有累赘的小腹。他能隔着腹肌感受到他浓浓的欲望，这样的欲望和他口中故意曲解的回答像一把干柴毫不犹豫的扑进他的火海，只为了将火燃到极致。被按在窗户上的手感受到了室外太阳的热度，就像......按住他的那一只手。这样的念头一经出现，让少主不由得颤了颤心神，他攀附在窗户上的手，有另一只手正牢牢地穿透他的五指，将他的手钉在窗户上，而他却只觉得，手心和手背是同样的炙热。

“光，刺眼。”他的声音带着几分逃避的慌乱，心跳突然开始加快，变得逐渐不受理智左右。

“有我捂着。”不知道是不是被这样一句贴心话迷了心神，少主突然觉得身下的抽动都变得温柔了不少，那最前端的凸起被人轻车熟路的拜访，涂抹上了自己射出的精液，身下的硬物极为色情的开凿着肠道深处不断收缩的肉壁。

“把手拿开。”少主的双眼微微颤抖，这道貌岸然的家伙是想让其他人透过窗户发现他们在办公室里做什么吗？！白菜不以为然，他按在百叶窗上的手错开了帘叶，一大片阳光将他们的手包围，这还不止。透过刺眼的光向下看去，白菜挑眉，他还可以看到体育课上出来溜达的学生，不知道是不是少主和少爷那一份属于本家的血脉联系，白菜顺着百叶窗往下看去时，第一个与他对视的竟然就是魏川。

白菜挑眉，猛地拉上的窗帘，不是他害怕魏川和魏家的势力，而是他知道，这看起来阳光正义的少爷在看到这个场面，一定会冲上来讨个说法。

他不怕讨说法，但是这样，难得的好事就会中断……

“嗯啊！太深了！”身下的少年猛地想要坐起身，没有被锁住的手环在了白菜的身后，修理的极为干净的指甲陷入那漂亮的脊背，面上带着被人浇灌到高潮的欲望，挂在白菜腰上的双腿颤抖着绷直。这个人在泄在了他身体里。迷蒙间他似乎是挣开了被人捂住的视线，他才发觉原来不知何时，自己已经从办公桌上离开，整个身躯完完全全拓印在紧闭的百叶窗上，他身上的黏液和汗渍已经有些许沾染到了背后的窗户，隔着玻璃感受到的户外阳光暴晒的炙热让他不自觉的想要逃离，却又被白菜按住双臂，下身无缝隙的联结，让他现在整个身体都像是被人穿插着钉在了窗户上。

“你有完没完？！”被人进入后穴的羞耻和穴肉内再一次挺立的热度，让这饶是之前再怎么遗忘高潮的少主，此刻都忍不住面红耳赤的呵斥。

“没完。”搭在肩上的重量带着喷吐炙热鼻息的沙哑，尾音不自然的带着一点颤颤巍巍的勾引，脑中只留下活色生香四个字眼的少主后知后觉，穴肉被搅动的力度开始加大，感觉到对方的勾引，少主是错愕的，他羞愤的将四肢交缠上那人的身体，不断收紧，想借此转移勾引而烧红的热度。

“嗯，还真是饥渴啊。”原本就因为初次抽插而门户大开的后穴此刻一边颤巍巍的挤出高浓度的精液，一边配合着少主的动作紧紧地缠上他的巨大，让他在后穴的开垦中进退两难。他面上也不恼，只是留给他一个意味深长的笑，随即抬起他的一条腿，将面对他的少年转了个身子。

“啊，别，前面！”少主失声惊呼，身后原本就收缩到极致的穴肉此刻更是被停留在穴内的龟头整整研磨了半圈，酥麻在这奇异角度的探索中成倍增长，感觉到自己的前端贴在了被太阳暴晒的玻璃上，与后穴同样滚烫的触感让半软半硬的阴茎又一次站立起来。胸口的书夹还没有取下，正在隔着窗叶在玻璃窗上来回摩擦，来回数下，竟生出了被书夹玩弄到呻吟的刺激快感。

“嗯......嗯啊”吊在口中的呻吟不由得随着身下后进式的开凿一点点落在面前被嘴角的津液沾湿黏的窗叶上。

“舒服么？”身后的人故意在他又一次进入的时候松开了固定他双腿的手，那人在他下滑的时候仍不忘恶意的玩弄一把他圆润的臀瓣，一时间身前身后的酥痒让他半泄不泄的一泡浓精差点交代在面前的百叶窗里。

“啊！舒服！——”

继续下滑的姿势被一双手拦截，不等少主从尖叫声中反应过来，他又被那按在腰肢上的手提起，后穴离开了热度感人的巨大，一阵空虚感让他不由得想要挣开白菜的束缚，却又被胸前书夹颤抖这摩擦玻璃时的快感舒服到自发的向滚烫的玻璃扭动身板，连自己身下的阴茎穿过了百叶窗的缝隙暴露在了透明的玻璃上，都不自知。被百叶窗和玻璃之间的热度包裹，前端的凹点按在平滑的玻璃上，借着射出的一点精液来回滑动。光是看着少主此刻控制不住的津液白菜都能明白，他被玻璃玩弄的模样有多么孟浪。少主的后庭被白菜一点一点的来回研磨着，稍微抽离些许，都能出穴肉对肉棒的不舍和缠绵。

一场性事下来，少主彻底柔弱无骨的从玻璃上剥离下来，带着一身洗不掉的红晕与牙印被人安放在了沙发椅上。

“睡一觉吧。”

他在那人又一次附上一个窒息的唇舌深吻后，乖觉的闭上了秋水含波的桃花眼，任由白菜那双玩弄他身体的手轻轻卸下方才让他爽厉不已的书夹，用水擦拭着他的上身。

疲惫的他渐渐的陷入了梦境。


End file.
